Chocolate Cat
by Military-SweetHeart
Summary: Instead of taking Grandpa Joe, Charlie decided to take his Godmother, Tabitha, to the factory. The eccentric Mr. Wonka can't help but be drawn to this kind and loving woman, and she can't help but be drawn to him. What, oh what will happen between these two?
1. Chapter 1

_This story is the product of watching the original, eating some candy, and being on break from school._

_Gene Wilder is Willy Wonka._

_Please review and let me know what you think of this story so far._

* * *

Chapter One: Charlie's Godmother  


"Aunt Tabby! You made it!" Charlie exclaimed, rushing out to wrap his thin arms around me. I laughed happily, pulling my little godson into a tight hug. It was his tenth birthday, and I had promised him I would visit. I ruffled his blond hair, grinning as he chattered all about the contest, more like chaos, Mr. Wonka had started. Charlie was wearing his favorite red sweater and brown slacks. I frowned to myself. Surely he had other clothes? Goodness sake, I made most of them!

"I always keep my promises, don't I?" I asked. He didn't answer, knowing my question was rhetorical. Instead, he grabbed my hand and pulled me into the shack he called home. I kept my frown to myself. No matter how many times I offered, his mother refused to accept any money from me. Her argument? It made her feel uncomfortable, like she was accepting pity charity. I argued with her, saying I only wanted to help her family. She compromised, saying if I wanted to help so badly, then I could make a college fund for Charlie.

"Mom, Grandpa Joe, Grandpa George, Grandma Josephine, Grandma Georgina! Aunt Tabby made it!" Charlie announced to everyone, despite his grandparents all sitting in the same bed. His mother gave me a tight lipped smile. She and I rarely got along, usually only in front of Charlie. Something about me being a bad influence on the lad. It wasn't my fault if I wanted to spoil him every time I saw him, he deserved to be happy.

"Tabby Cat, beautiful as ever, my dear. Hey, your hair is curled." Grandpa Joe stated. I rolled my eyes. He did this every time. I had been born with cyan blue hair, which always shocked everyone who saw it. Especially Charlie's mother. Another reason why she disliked me so much.

"Oh, hush. It's not curled, it's wavy. You know that," he chuckled at my retort. We had an ongoing joke amongst us. It started ever since we first met. I had been sixteen, and had gotten my first part-time job at the Wonka factory. Grandpa Joe had been my manager/boss. It's a very long story, but somehow I ended up being named Charlie's godmother, despite him already being three. I quickly sat down next to him, excited to have Charlie open his gifts. His mother handed him one. It was a bright reddish-orange scarf that the three women had knitted together. Then came my gift. I handed him a slightly bigger package, which made his eyes light up. The minute he opened it, his mouth fell open.

You see, I was a fashion designer, so I always made Charlie something special. This time, I had made him a special peacoat. It was a dark red (his favorite color), with three buttons going down his right side. It had a somewhat high collar to keep the winter winds out and a belt to tighten it should he get too cold. He dropped the wrapper and quickly put on, remarking how it fit him perfectly. I had purposely made the sleeves a bit long so there was room for growth. He flapped the ends of the sleeves like a happy penguin. I chuckled at the image. His mother gave me another tight lip smile. I smirked at her, politely mind you. I still had my manners.

"Oh wow, it fits perfectly! Thank you so much Aunt Tabby! I love it!" Charlie gave me another hug, trying to squeeze the life out of me. I hugged him back, smiling softly. Next was Grandpa Joe and Grandpa George's gift. Charlie knew what it was. A Wonka chocolate. He made a comment about how it would be cool to get a golden ticket. I smiled sadly. I knew I shouldn't help him get his hopes up, but damnit, Charlie deserved that ticket more than anyone else. "What do you think, Aunt Tabby? Do I have a chance?" His voice was so childlike, that I felt my heart break just a bit.

"Charlie, if anyone deserves a ticket, it's you." His mother shot me a glare.

"Don't get his hopes up." Grandpa Joe quickly retorted, taking my side. That shut her up. Charlie turned around, opening it.

"I got it! I got it!" I stood up, smiling widely. I knew he would get one. Then he turned around, showing us nothing but the wrapper and his chocolate. "Fooled you, didn't I?" His face looked crestfallen. I pulled him into a hug, rubbing his back in a soothing manner. I thought I felt him crying, but he pulled back and his eyes were perfectly fine. I frowned a bit, flicking his nose.

"No pulling any pranks, it's rude." He gave me a half smile. I winked at him. He broke off a piece of his chocolate, offering it to everyone. His grandparents refused and so did his mom. He frowned. He offered me a piece, and I accepted. He grinned. He knew I wasn't one for chocolate, but for him, I could get past my dislike. "Not bad," I heard a snort that was badly hidden with a cough. Grandpa Joe pretended to cough into his hand, winking at me.

"It's Wonka, of course it isn't bad." Charlie defended. I rolled my eyes at him. I swear, this kid had more mood swings then a girl PMSing. And that's saying something.

An hour later and Charlie was seeing me out. He was quiet as he walked me towards my car. I pulled him to my side, wrapping my arm around him. I felt him shiver.

"Aunt Tabby?" He finally asked, stopping in his tracks. I turned to face him, bending down to be at eye level with him.

"Yes, Charlie?" He shuffled his feet a little. I made a mental note to get him a pair of snow boots before it got any colder.

"Do...do you really believe...that I can get a ticket?"

"Charlie, let me give you some advice. Good things happen to those that don't think they are worthy. And I have never known another kid who was as worthy as you. Always remember that, hold it close to your heart, and you'll be able to do anything." I said, giving him a kiss on his forehead. He smiled brightly, his spirits lifted. He turned around to go back inside, only to stop and look at me.

"Next time, will you sing to me?" I nodded. And with a hug goodbye, he was running back inside.

"Oh Charlie, you will do great things, one day." I whispered to myself before stepping into my car and taking off. I had a new assignment that needed attention.

* * *

_Before you hate on me for making his mother a bit mean, hear me out. In the original movie, she is worried about getting his hopes up and having them come crushing down. I wanted to play on that a bit more.  
_

_I only own Tabby Cat (Tabitha), so no bother suing me. (I do wish I owned Willy Wonka, both Depp and Wilder.)_

_Please Review!_


	2. Chapter 2

_This story is the product of watching the original, eating some candy, and being on break from school._

_Gene Wilder is Willy Wonka._

_Please review and let me know what you think of this story so far._

* * *

Chapter Two: Charlie's Good Luck  


I was in the middle of finishing a dress for some girl named Veruca Salt, when I got the call from Charlie. He was talking so fast, I could barely understand him. Whatever had happened today, it had apparently been exciting. Almost as exciting as finding out that gambler had been a fraud. Charlie's dream wasn't dead yet.

"Charlie, slow down love. I can barely understand you." I chuckled to myself as he took a deep breath. It saw silent for a few seconds before he spoke again.

_"Aunt Tabby! I found it! I found the last ticket!" _I choked on my own spit, shocked. And happy for him. I jumped off my chair, grabbing my coat and car keys.

"Charlie, you get home, now. I'll be there shortly," and with that, I hung up. I rushed out of my place, locking my door and literally jumping into my car. I raced, legally, towards his house and ran inside. Charlie was bubbling with excitement. I hugged him the minute I saw him. "Okay, tell your story. I want to hear it." I made him sit down on the bed while I grabbed a chair. Charlie was beaming, he was so happy. I saw a pinch mark on his wrist. Guess he had thought he was dreaming.

"Okay. I found this coin in a drain and went to the candy store. I brought two Wonka bars, a regular and a scrump-something. I saw this huge crowd by the newspaper stand I work at, and everyone was talking about the gambler being a fake. So I opened the regular bar, and low and behold, I had it. The golden ticket! I raced all the way home, avoiding everyone, until I came to this tunnel and this man with a scar on his face popped out. He told me something about getting a gobstopper from the factory and I would be paid a lot. I ran from him as fast as I could. That's when I called you, and now here I am." My mouth was slack. I quickly shut it when he mentioned the man with the scar. Probably some spy for another chocolate maker.

"Charlie, that man was working for another chocolatier. I don't want you doing anything he says, understand?" I said. Charlie nodded his head furiously. There was no way I was gonna let him get tricked into stealing, just so someone else can get ahead. I moved my chair back, sighing blissfully. So, Charlie had gotten his wish after all. I met his mother's eyes. She looked worried, maybe even a little mad, that he had found it. Knowing her, she had probably told him that he didn't really have a chance in order to protect him. Well, ha! Dreams and wishes do happen to come true to those that truly believe! Take that!

"It says here that I can take someone with me, but who should I take?" Charlie looked at his mother. She shook her head. He looked at his grandparents, they did the same. Grandpa Joe started to cough, hacking up something nasty. I rushed to his side, taking off my scarf and wrapping it around his neck. I placed a hand on his forehead. He wasn't burning up, thankfully. I sighed in relief. Last thing they needed to worry about was his health. "Aunt Tabby?" Charlie asked timidly. I turned so that I was facing him, waiting for his question. He fidgeted with his hands for a few before finally looking at me. "Will you go with me?" He whispered softly. I almost didn't hear him. My eyes widened at the offer. Yes, I wanted to go, but I didn't think I was the one to go with him.

"What about Grandpa Joe? Surely he would love to go more than me." I tried to argue. Everyone gave me a look, knowing I was trying to weasel my way out of this.

"Tabby Cat, I'm not well enough to go. Besides, there will be a lot of walking, and I don't think these old bones are up for that task." I glared at him half-heartedly. Even if he was telling the truth, I still thought someone else should go. I opened my mouth to argue some more, until Charlie gave me a puppy dog look.

"Please Aunt Tabby? You used to work there, surely you want to go back? Please, for me?" Damn him and his cuteness! I sighed in defeat, nodding my head meekly. He jumped into my arms, hugging me tightly and saying thank you over and over again. I wrapped my arms around him. When he pulled back, he was grinning at me in a smug way. "Remember your promise?" I groaned, face planting into my hands. That's right, I promised to sing for him.

"Yes, I remember, love." I said, grinning like the Cheshire Cat. I moved so that I was facing Charlie, though I knew everyone was listening. Even his mother liked to hear me sing to him. It was one my few gifts.

_"Hurry up and wait_  
_ So close, but so far away_  
_ Everything that you've always dreamed of_  
_ Close enough for you to taste_  
_ But you just can't touch_

_ You wanna show the world, but no one knows your name yet_  
_ Wonder when and where and how you're gonna make it_  
_ You know you can if you get the chance_  
_ In your face as the door keeps slamming_  
_ Now you're feeling more and more frustrated_  
_ And you're getting all kind of impatient waiting_

_ We live and we learn to take_  
_ One step at a time_  
_ There's no need to rush_  
_ It's like learning to fly_  
_ Or falling in love_  
_ It's gonna happen when it's_  
_ Supposed to happen and we_  
_ Find the reasons why_  
_ One step at a time_

_You believe and you doubt_  
_ You're confused, you got it all figured out_  
_ Everything that you always wished for_  
_ Could be yours, should be yours, would be yours_  
_ If they only knew_

_ You wanna show the world, but no one knows your name yet_  
_ Wonder when and where and how you're gonna make it_  
_ You know you can if you get the chance_  
_ In your face as the door keeps slamming_  
_ Now you're feeling more and more frustrated_  
_ And you're getting all kind of impatient waiting_

_We live and we learn to take_  
_ One step at a time_  
_ There's no need to rush_  
_ It's like learning to fly_  
_ Or falling in love_  
_ It's gonna happen when it's_  
_ Supposed to happen and we_  
_ Find the reasons why_  
_ One step at a time_

_When you can't wait any longer_  
_ But there's no end in sight_  
_ when you need to find the strength_  
_ It's your faith that makes you stronger_  
_ The only way you get there_  
_ Is one step at a time_

_We live and we learn to take_  
_ One step at a time_  
_ There's no need to rush_  
_ It's like learning to fly_  
_ Or falling in love_  
_ It's gonna happen when it's_  
_ Supposed to happen and we_  
_ Find the reasons why_  
_ One step at a time_

_We live and we learn to take_  
_ One step at a time_  
_ There's no need to rush_  
_ It's like learning to fly_  
_ Or falling in love_  
_ It's gonna happen when it's_  
_ Supposed to happen and we_  
_ Find the reasons why_  
_ One step at a time."_

When I was done singing, everyone was smiling as big as Charlie. I blushed a light pink, wondering if I had made the right choice in joining him.

Oh well, only time could tell if my choice had been right.

* * *

_Please review! The song is "One Step at a Time" by Jordin Sparks. _

_Note: I will be using songs in this story, but scroll past them if you don't care for them._


	3. Chapter 3

_This story is the product of watching the original, eating some candy, and being on break from school._

_Gene Wilder is Willy Wonka._

_Please review and let me know what you think of this story so far._

* * *

Chapter Three: Mr. Wonka, I presume?  


Charlie could barely sit still, he was so excited. And why shouldn't he? Today was the day. October first. And it was a few minutes away from 10 a.m. I had made sure Charlie was wearing his new coat, a hat, scarf, and his sneakers. I hadn't had much time to get him some snow boots, so these would have to do until then. Everyone was dressed to impress, not minding the chilly weather. Unlike most of the girls here, I was wearing a pair of black tights, ankle high "Peter Pan" boots, and a form fitting, sweater dress. It had long sleeves and a subtle pattern of criss-crossing X's. Charlie was wearing his favorite red sweater and brown slacks. I had made him wear them. Simply because they would keep him warm and they were casual.

"Aunt Tabby, can you believe this is actually happening?!" He asked excitedly. I nodded, matching his big smile with my own. It was all I could do to keep him seated. I watched the clock, but kept my ears open. The other contestants sounded spoiled, selfish, and self-centered. I saw Veruca Salt, only a bit surprised she was wearing the dress I had made for her. I instantly regretted making that dress. She looked like the type to only wear something once before throwing it away. Anytime a camera turned towards us, I ducked my head down, letting me hair cover my face. I prayed no one would recognize me. Today was all about the kids, not about some fashion designer. "We're actually gonna go inside!" I patted his knee, knowing what this meant to him.

Suddenly, the clock struck ten and it went silent. Everyone turned around and watched the doors. There was frosted glass, but even I could see that no one was by the door when it opened up. Then a purple blur showed up in the other window. And out came Mr. Wonka.

He was dressed in tan slacks; brown, polished shoes; deep purple overcoat; and what looked like a patterned purple shirt, or scarf. I couldn't tell the difference. He was walking with a cane and it seemed like he had a slight limp. As he moved down the stairs, everyone began to scream and shout in joy...I think. There were too many people. As he got closer to the gate, what had looked like a shirt/scarf, was actually a patterned vest. His top hat was a light mocha color, which complimented his off green bow tie. I smiled to myself. Bow ties are wicked cool, in my book at least. I saw Charlie's smile fade a little as Mr. Wonka got closer.

Everyone stood up the closer he got. I noticed he had dirty blond hair that fell in soft curls to his shoulders. He kept walking, taking off his hat as his cane got stuck in the cobblestone. He made the hand gesture of still holding it, smiling like he knew a secret. I found myself a bit intrigued by his behavior. It was like he was putting on a show. He still walked with a limp, so I wasn't sure if that was part of the act as well. Suddenly, he stopped. Then he fell forward. I gasped, thinking he was going to get hurt, only for him to fall into a little twist and pop back onto his feet. I chuckled lightly as everyone clapped. So, it had been an act. Very clever Mr. Wonka, very clever indeed.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you, my friends. Welcome to my chocolate factory. Would you come forward please?" He gestured with two fingers. Suddenly, like a gun had sounded, all the other contestants got up and ran forward. I held Charlie back, not wanting him to get trampled or appear to eager. "Hello, welcome. It's so nice of you to come." He spoke softly, but somehow I had heard him. I saw hie eyes going over each and everyone of us. Finally his eyes landed on Charlie and I. They were this sparkling blue. "I do hope you enjoy today. Now, if you could please show me your tickets." Though he was speaking to all of us, his eyes never left mine. I wonder why.

Everyone started handing him their tickets and introducing themselves. We were right behind the Teevee family, how ironic their name was. Mike took his fake gun and jabbed it into Mr. Wonka's stomach, proclaiming he was dead. I rolled my eyes at his behavior. I gave off a quick laugh as he told Mrs. Teevee she had a lovely son. Finally, it was Charlie's turn.

"I'm Charlie Bucket."

"Hello Charlie. I've read all about you in the papers. It's nice to have you. And who is this lovely woman? Your mother?" Charlie laughed, while I blushed. Mr. Wonka's gaze was piercing.

"No, this is my Godmother." Charlie said, grinning widely.

"Well, hello there, Mrs...?" I chuckled, handing him my hand. He shook it briefly before bringing it to his lips. He placed a gentle kiss on my knuckles. For once, I was happy I had forgotten my gloves at home. His lips were very soft, much like a feather had been laid on my hand. I blushed lightly.

"Ms. Tabitha. Everyone calls me Tabby Cat for short." I swear, his eyes lit up when I said I was a Miss, not Mrs. He let go of my hand, but the tingling never left. He gently guided me towards the side, talking to the others. The gate closed and he led the way towards the inside of his marvelous factory. He grabbed his cane and swung it absentmindedly. He had a little hop to his step, which was contagious. Well, to Charlie and me it was contagious. The others were too busy wondering what their price would be.

"Mr. Wonka seems to like you, Aunt Tabby." Charlie said softly, poking me in the side. I blushed as I poked him back.

* * *

_Please review your thoughts, my lovelies!_


	4. Chapter 4

_This story is the product of watching the original, eating some candy, and being on break from school._

_Gene Wilder is Willy Wonka._

_Please review and let me know what you think of this story so far._

* * *

Chapter Four: The Chocolate Room  


We all walked through this hallway that was white and dim. Mr. Wonka walked behind me as the others led the way. I won't lie, having him behind me made me a bit self-conscious, though I knew I had nothing to worry about. Charlie had just been poking from at me, literally and figuratively. Pretty soon, we entered this room and Mr. Wonka spoke up.

"Coats, hats, goulashes over here. Please hurry, we have much to see." I shrugged, taking my coat off along with Charlie. The hangers were all shaped like hands. I grinned, liking them. They were a bit morbid. The minute I handed a hand my coat (I had to stop myself from laughing), it grabbed it. I jumped back, smiling. Charlie did the same. He looked at me, grinning. "Surprises around every corner!" Mr. Wonka shouted. His grin was like earlier. He knew a secret that we didn't. "Nothing dangerous, so don't be alarmed."

"Wicked, isn't it, love?" I asked Charlie. He nodded quickly.

"Now, will the children please come here?" Mr. Wonka asked, standing next to some quills. He walked over to the curtain and pulled it open. It was a giant contract that he wanted the kids to sign. The bottom part was completely unreadable. Charlie looked at me, silently asking for permission. I nodded. Violet was first to sign, but her father had to stop everything. He wanted to know what this all for. Mr. Wonka stated that it was a simple contract. Violet's father started talking nonsense. I zoned out for this entire part, more curious about the hands. I tapped Charlie's shoulder, gesturing for him to take off his scarf. He handed it to me, wondering what I was planning. I winked before tossing the scarf towards the hands. I wanted to see if they were sensitive to touch. One immediately snatched the scarf out of the air. I clapped my hands excitedly, laughing to myself. I already loved this place. I turned around, finding that the kids were in the process of signing the contract. None of the other parents had seen me, thankfully. All except Mr. Wonka. His blue eyes were watching me with amusement. I smiled at him, winking good naturely. His smile grew brighter and he winked back.

Once everyone had signed, he led us towards this glass door that had metal circles and a combo lock. He talked to himself, muttering the numbers before pushing the center of the lock and the door opened up. Veruca and the others ran inside, only to find the room small. Charlie stepped in, despite there not being a lot of room. Mr. Wonka held the door open like a gentleman. I blushed as I walked in. I pressed myself up against a wall, giving Mr. Wonka plenty of space to move. Well, somewhat. If the Gloops weren't here, there would be more room. Just saying.

"Why are you pressed against the wall, Ms. Tabby Cat?" Mr. Wonka asked with a smile. I smiled back, a little happy that he was using my nickname.

"To give you more room, seeing as how you know this place better." Was my smart retort. He chuckled before grabbing my hand and having us switch places. "And please, you don't need to add the 'Ms.' when addressing me, Mr. Wonka." I added as an after thought. He released my hand, tipping his hat to me.

"Ah, but you are my guest. So you deserve the room." I opened my mouth to reply, but he silenced me by continuing. "If that is what you wish, then it would only be polite for you to call me Willy." I nodded in defeat. Geez, what was with me? First Charlie, and now Mr. Won-Willy? I gave a small pout, to which he tapped my lip lightly before squeezing pass everyone to get to the front. He smacked the walls several times before coming back towards me. "Aha! There it is!" Violet's father looked angry.

"That's the way we came in!"

"It is?" Willy asked, though his voice was anything but confused. He leaned against the door, only for it to open. I instinctively reached out to catch him. I gripped his forearm, ensuring that he didn't fall. He gave me a grateful smile. I blushed, letting him go the minute he was stable. His eyes dimmed slightly, but lit up again when Veruca's father asked if this place was some kind of fun house. "Having fun?" I chuckled at his smart ass comment. He winked at me. As he walked forward, the room began to get smaller. Everyone followed, because he was the only one who knew how to get out. I followed because I was intrigued. Charlie's face lit up as he got bigger and the room got smaller. Charlie and the kids stood right next to him, despite the small space. I stood in the back with the others, grateful for my short height of 5'5''. Hey, it paid to be short.

I watched as Willy entered some code into a very small piano. I had barely heard him explain that we were about to enter the center of his factory. I caught him saying that everything in the room was edible. He had peaked my curiosity before, now he had my full attention. I grinned as he finished with the code and opened the door. This place was amazing. What looked like a small door, was actually a large steel door. As everyone walked inside, our mouths all but fell to the floor. Charlie and I could barely keep our grins to ourselves, we were so amazed.

There were candy trees, candy mushrooms, candy grass and flowers. But the one feature that drew my attention was the waterfall and river in the background. It looked like it was made from melted chocolate.

"Transfixed?" Willy asked from behind me. I jumped a bit, but even he couldn't wipe the smile off my face.

"This place...is...wow." I could barely form a complete sentence. I blushed in embarrassment. Willy chuckled, grabbing my hand. While I was in my own world, everyone had disappeared to explore. Man, I really need to pay attention more. Willy guided me down the stairs, going so far as to tuck my hand in the crook of his elbow. I blushed again.

"You missed my little song and dance." He mocked a hurt tone, but his eyes told me he was playful. I smiled bashfully.

"Sorry, I bet it was a wonderful song." Now it was his turn to look away, his cheeks turning a light pink. I smirked, happy to have made the man blush. He led me down a pathway away from the others, plucking a flower that looked oddly like a teacup and saucer. He handed it to me. I had to, regretfully, let go of his arm in order to take the sugary creation. He grabbed one for himself and began to sip. I sniffed before taking a sip. My eyes widened. It was very sweet, with a slight hint of bitter mixed in. It tasted like honey. "Honey?" I asked.

"Honey syrup." He said before taking a bite out of his teacup. I noticed that his eyes lit up whenever he spoke about his candy. When he was done eating, his eyes focused on my hair. I felt self-conscious again, for a different reason. I was always self-conscious about my hair, no matter how old I got.

"What? Is there something in my hair?" I ran a hand through it, blushing a dark pink. He reached out and grabbed my hand, stopping me. I looked into his eyes, noticing how they had gotten a little darker. Like they had clouded over.

"I've never seen something so...unique. It's like blue cotton candy." He mumbled, more to himself than me. I looked down, feeling...unsure. I think that was Willy's way of complimenting me, even if it was a bit odd.

"Thank you," I said. That seemed to snap Willy out of his daze because he quickly grabbed my hand and placed it back where it was before. Tucked in the crook of his elbow. I think it was just me, but it felt like my hand belonged there. As I was looking down, I almost missed Willy staring at me with this soft smile.

* * *

_Again, review! My story stats tell me people are reading, so don't be shy to review! I don't bite, promise!  
_


	5. Chapter 5

_This story is the product of watching the original, eating some candy, and being on break from school._

_Gene Wilder is Willy Wonka._

_Please review and let me know what you think of this story so far._

* * *

Chapter Five: Oompa Loompas?

We noticed everyone had gathered near Willy's chocolate river, commenting that it was industrial waste. I scrunched my nose, finding their observations ignorant. Willy chuckled, having seen my facial expression before turning to the others. He popped up next to them, smiling smugly.

"It's chocolate."

"That's chocolate?!" Veruca asked incredulously. Her nose scrunched up, but in disgust. Charlie and Violet repeated what she had said, but more in fascination. Willy gestured towards his waterfall.

"No other chocolate factory mixes their chocolate by waterfall." He sounded so proud.

"That's because they're not creative," I muttered to myself. Somehow, Willy had heard me. My hand was still tucked away and he chose that moment to pat it like I was a pet. I grinned, amused. It seems Willy hadn't had a lot of human contact.

"Aunt Tabby?" Charlie asked, drawing a lot of attention to me. I ignored the others, giving him my full attention. "Is that a cup, in your hand?" I looked down, seeing that I was indeed still holding my sugar cup and plate. I nodded. Charlie's face lit up like it was Christmas. "Wicked." I handed it to him. He looked at the cup, then at Willy. "Mr. Wonka?"

"What is it, Charlie?" His tone was nothing but polite.

"May I dip the cup into the river, if that's okay with you?" Very much like Charlie, I looked at Willy for his answer. Surely it would be okay for him to have a little taste, so long as he was careful. Willy looked thoughtful for a second before nodding.

"Just don't touch it with your hands. My chocolate can't be touched by human hands." Charlie quickly bent down, dipping the cup in and standing back up. I hadn't realized I had held my breath until he was standing next to me. Charlie took a massive gulp of the melted chocolate. I swear, it looked like the drink had warmed up not only his body, but his soul as well. He handed me the cup.

"Try it, Aunt Tabby. It's great." I took the cup and took a few sips. Charlie was right. The taste of the pure chocolate was divine. I grinned, winking at Charlie. Willy waited patiently, though he had probably seen my expression after tasting it. "See?"

"More like taste," was my smart ass reply. Charlie rolled his eyes at me. I chuckled at him, handing him the cup. He took a hesitant bite from it, only to grin. Soon the cup and plate were gone. I ruffled his hair, messing it up further.

That's when someone pointed to across the river. There, working, were these small orange men with green hair. They had bags of sugar. I guess we found out who made sure the chocolate so sweet. I smiled, finding them adorable. Like penguins. Willy watched everyone watching his workers.

"They're Oompa Loompas. From Loompaland." Mike's mother looked like she had been slapped. I took a wild shot. She must be a teacher of some sort.

"I'm a teacher of geography." She said all smugly. I found myself hating her more and more. Actually, I hated all of the parents. They were letting their kids walk all over them.

"Oh, then you must know all about it and how horrible of a country it is." I covered my mouth, trying to stifle my laughter. A couple chuckles got free, however, and Mrs. Teevee glared daggers at me. Willy talked about how the place was filled with giant beasts and how they were so tiny and would get eaten up. He even described how one beast could eat ten of them. I frowned, a bit scared.

"Why would anything eat them? They look so peaceful," again, I had said this softly so no one would hear me. Apparently, Willy had really good hearing. He didn't say anything, instead patted my hand again.

"Look!" Charlie said, pointing towards Augustus. He was dipping his hands in the river and bringing it up to his mouth. I felt Willy's entire body tense up. His eyes widened then narrowed in anger. Everyone went to stop the fat boy from drinking the river. Willy let go of me to yell at Augustus, telling him that he was contaminating his river. I, unlike the others, felt that Augustus should've been pulled away and thoroughly punished. But that was just me. When Willy finally broke free of the parents, he ran up to Augustus just as the boy fell in. Willy looked so heartbroken that his river was ruined. I walked up beside him, touching his arm lightly. Everyone went to help fat boy, so I felt like my help wasn't needed. Willy, however, looked like he could use some help. He gave me a grateful look, just as Charlie handed Augustus a large lollipop to grab onto. I saw Charlie slipping towards the river.

Instincts kicked in. I ran forward and grabbed him before he could slip into the river himself. He dropped the lollipop on the grass and hugged me tightly. I could feel his heart going a mile a minute. I think he had been scared of falling in. I watched as Augustus slipped under, the only evidence of him being in there was the bubbles that came up. I felt a presence behind me. I turned, seeing that it was Willy. He had placed his hand on my lower back, grinning at the sight before him. Then he was standing beside Mrs. Gloop, pulling out a chocolate bar and proceeded to eat it. I shook my head at his behavior, chuckling to myself.

"Aunt Tabby, why did you stop me?" Charlie asked.

"Because, love, you're the most important person to me here." I explained, watching as the bubbles began to move backwards. Willy said something about him being caught in the suction. He gestured that we all watch the pipes for Augustus.

"You seem to think Mr. Wonka is important," Charlie muttered. My mouth fell open, shocked that he would say something. He grinned, smug that he had caught me. I sputtered, trying to think of something to say, but came up with nothing.

Instead, I turned my attention towards the pipe that was currently blocked by Augustus. I noticed the way Willy's eyes sparkled as he talked. He didn't want the suspense to end. While most people would be shocked with his morbidness, I was rather intrigued by it. He felt my eyes on him. He turned around, winking at me. I winked back, letting go of Charlie so that we could get a better look. The pressure had finally built up enough that the lad went shooting up like a rocket. Mrs. Gloop rambled on about him being made into marshmallows in five seconds. I rolled my eyes at her exclamation. She saw me and turned on me.

"How could another mother like you stand by and watch?!" I rolled my eyes at her question. Obviously she hadn't paid attention to the introductions.

"Because, I'm a Godmother. Completely different thing." That shut her up. Willy pulled out this small flute and played a weird song. An Oompa Loompa appeared and he was tasked with guiding Mrs. Gloop to the fudge room where her son may end up boiled. That's when the other Oompa Loompas broke out into a catchy tune. I hummed along, finding it amusing. Willy noticed and gave me a secretive smile and wink. I grinned back, but didn't wink as he had turned back around. Charlie saw all of this and rolled his eyes.

"Mr. Wonka sure does like you." He mumbled. It sounded like he was annoyed, but the smile on his face told me otherwise. Charlie was all for me getting into a relationship. I found it a bit disturbing he was so interested in my love life.

* * *

_Well, my lovelies, this will be the last chapter for tonight. Do review! _


	6. Chapter 6

_This story is the product of watching the original, eating some candy, and being on break from school._

_Gene Wilder is Willy Wonka._

_Please review and let me know what you think of this story so far._

* * *

Chapter Six: Gobstoppers.  


After Mrs. Gloop had been guided away by the cute little Oompa Loompa, everyone turned to Willy. He stared, watching everyone as they turned on him. Veruca's father looked nervous.

"What kind of place are you running here, Wonka?" His eyes were looking everywhere, like he was scared something else would happen. Willy began to speak in French, which no one seemed to understand. My French was pretty good, but even I couldn't understand him. He was talking quietly and very fast. I growled to myself. He was hiding yet another secret from us. Then out of nowhere, this paddle boat came rolling up next to us. It was a bright blue and the seats were this red velvet. I raised an eyebrow. Willy had very good taste.

"All aboard." Veruca and her father quickly pushed past me and Charlie, saying Ladies first.

"If she's a lady, then I'm the Queen of England." Charlie laughed at my little joke. He had his manners, but even he found Veruca horrid. We sat in the front row, on the right side. Mike and his mother sat next to us. I had Charlie sit on my left. I've always had a little fear when it came to boats, and that fear extended to Charlie. Once everyone was sitting, Willy sat on the railing in front of Charlie and I. He was grinning.

"You're going to love it." I smiled. This man truly loved what he did and his creations. The Oompa Loompa steering the boat pulled a rope that sounded a bell. I chuckled. He was adorable in his little sailor's hat. There were a few Oompa Loompas in the back that turned the large paddle, moving us forward. We moved slowly, but steadily. I looked all around, taking in everything. I had missed seeing certain things when I was walking with Willy, not that I regretted walking with him. He had acted like the perfect gentleman, which was always attractive.

"Daddy, I want a boat like this!" Veruca called out. I turned to look at her, seeing the greed in her eyes. Charlie tried to turn around, but I wrapped an arm around his shoulders, stopping him. I shook my head. It was rude to stare at others, no matter how much of a fool they made themselves. Charlie pouted. I flicked his lip, causing him to suck it back in. Willy chuckled to himself. I grinned at him.

"I'm going to be sea sick." Mrs. Teevee said. Willy handed her a rainbow colored disk.

"Here, eat this." She took it, looking at it questionably.

"What is it?" She asked, her nose scrunched up.

"A rainbow pill. You suck on it and you can spit in seven different colors." I raised an eyebrow. That sounded interesting. I wonder how long it took him to figure that out.

"Spitting is a nasty habit." Violet commented, all while picking her nose. Gross, seriously. Willy's eyes dimmed a little, and his smile was tight-lipped.

"I can think of a worse one." He said to himself. I shook my head, letting out a little chuckle. Willy sat up straight, holding onto his cane. Charlie was busy looking everywhere, so he missed the wink Willy sent my way. I blushed a little, bowing my head to hide it. No need to let the other parents scold me for flirting. Though, I don't think that concerned Willy one bit. He turned his body so he was facing me a bit. I looked up only to meet his gaze. Once again, his eyes were such a lovely shade of blue, and they were so piercing. In fact, I even saw a few flecks of green in there. "What color are your eyes? They are remarkable." I blushed at the compliment.

"They're turquoise." I said. He nodded and let the subject drop. That's when I noticed we were heading towards a very dark tunnel. I couldn't see past the opening. I felt Charlie's small hand wrap around mine, giving it a squeeze. I squeezed back. He didn't like the dark that much.

"Hey, where are we going?" Mr. Salt asked. His voice sounded scared. I grinned darkly, turning to look at him. He saw my dark smile and gulped nervously.

"Scared, are we?" I taunted, chuckling when he quickly looked away and gulped again. I turned back around, finding Willy staring at me. I winked at him. His smile was dark and it sent chills down my back.

The minute we were in the tunnel, everyone began to lose their minds. People were demanding to be let off, saying we were going to fast, and that we were going to sink. I kept my eyes on Willy, watching how dark his eyes had gotten. It seemed our favorite chocolatier had a dark side that he liked to dip into now and then. I felt Charlie wrap his arms around my waist, burying his head into my side. I dropped my gaze to hold him close, rubbing small circles on his back in a soothing way.

"Aunt Tabby, sing, please?" I heard him mumble into my side. I began to hum a little tune, trying to keep quiet while doing so.

"Hush little Charlie, don't you cry. Tabby's gonna buy you a mockingbird. And if that mockingbird don't sing, Tabby's going to buy you a diamond ring." I felt his shivering stop almost immediately. This was his favorite song; I've been singing it to him ever since he was four. I had changed a few of the lyrics to fit him and I, but other than that, the song was the same. I went from singing to humming, rocking Charlie gently. No matter how old he got, he would always ask for this song at night. I guess it was his way of making it through the day.

"You have a very lovely singing voice." Willy said so softly, I almost missed it. When I looked up, he was turned to the side. It was like I had imagined him saying those words. But the little glimmer in his eyes told me they had been real.

The tunnel began to flash different colors and patterns, almost like a fun house at carnivals. I poked Charlie in the side a few times, making him sit up. He looked around, eyes wide.

"This is kind of strange, Aunt Tabby." He said, looking at me with curiosity.

"Strange, yes. But it's pretty fun and fascinating, isn't it?" I asked, my grin getting bigger as we began to go faster and faster. The lights changed to frightening scenes of bugs, human parts, and a chicken getting it's head chopped off. I was breathing a sigh of relief when Charlie looked in the other direction before it popped up. He didn't need to see that kind of stuff. Willy sat right behind the steering Oompa Loompa, his smile small and chilling.

He began to sing to himself, his eyes roaming over everyone. The others in the back began to get a little freaked out, hell, even I was a little frightened. Mr. Wonka had seemed to sink into his mind, the darkness being let loose for a few minutes. When his eyes landed on us, Charlie curled up a little into my side. I met his gaze head-on. Piercing blue met determined turquoise. He continued to sing, breaking the staring contest first. I let out my breath, rubbing Charlie's arm in a way to comfort him. His song turned just as dark as his eyes. I ducked my head down, not wanting to show how scared I was. I focused on comforting Charlie, as it was the only thing I could do.

Finally, someone yelled at him to stop the damn boat.

"You're right! Stop the boat!" Willy shouted. The lights went out and everything felt as if we had stopped moving. Then, there was light and next to us was a big door. On the door was this simple sign: Inventing Room. Next to the door was another sign, listing all the different types of creams Willy had. As everyone departed the boat, Veruca and the others were impatient yet again, and all but shoved by us. I held Charlie down and we waited alongside Willy. He stepped off the boat and turned around, offering his arm. I had Charlie get off first. Willy helped him down then waited for me. As I stood up, I felt slightly dizzy and stumbled a little. I was grateful that Willy had been there, or I would've tumbled off and smashed my face in. He wrapped an arm around my waist and held me against him, helping me off. I blushed ten different shades of crimson, trying to not focus on the muscles I felt underneath his coat sleeves. So the chocolatier kept himself in shape, did he? My mind was intrigued. Though I was standing firmly on the ground, Willy had yet to let me go. I looked down, noticing that my hands were resting on his chest. If it was possible, my blush deepened as I felt his pecs flex subconsciously. I looked up and found him smirking at me. But not in a 'I'm-better-than-you' kind of way, more like in a 'I-know-you-know' kind of way. Like he knew I felt him flex and liked it.

"Thank you," I whispered, not trusting my voice completely. His arm stayed where it was.

"You're quite welcome. Don't have your sea legs, I presume?" I chuckled at his remark.

"If I was meant to swim, I would've been born with fins." I said slyly, snaking my way out of his grip. I went to stand by Charlie, who was reading off the different creams. There was dairy, whipped, coffee, vanilla, and hair cream? We both looked at each other, confused. Willy stood in front of his big door, smirking as he spoke in a German. Mrs. Teevee couldn't possibly be a teacher, could she? How could she not tell the difference from French and German? It was so easy!

Willy pulled out this fancy and weird looking key, putting it in the double lock and twisting it while he continued to speak to us. I wasn't surprised he could unlock a door backwards. After all, this was his factory and he probably made everything in it.

"The Inventing Room." He said, pushing the doors open and letting everyone inside first. "Now remember. No messing about. No touching, no tasting, no telling."

"No telling what?" I asked innocently.

"You're seeing all my most secret inventions cooking and simmering in here. Old Slugworth would give his false teeth to get inside for just five minutes. So don't touch a thing." He said with finality. I noticed both the girls looking at their fathers the minute the name Slugworth was mentioned. I narrowed my eyes at them, smelling a rat, or two, amongst us. I had a feeling that the same man that had confronted Charlie, had confronted the other children. And had probably gotten through to them all.

As we walked in, we saw all these weird and wonderful machines working, and all these Oompa Loompas running about. I noticed some taking notes, others mixing and stirring, and some running about with tools to different areas. I smiled. It was chaotic in here, and I liked it. Creativity creates chaos, and chaos creates harmony.

Charlie commented on how Slugworth wouldn't be able to find anything, even if he did get in. I chuckled and ruffled his hair. I saw an Oompa Loompa giggle before running off. I smirked. These guys were way too adorable, how could anything want to harm them? I glanced over at Willy, noticing him mixing some liquids together. The other adults surrounded him, making suggestions about safety this, safety that. Blah, blah, blah. Couldn't they see that Willy knew what he was doing? Apparently not. He grabbed a clock and threw it into a pot that Veruca was sniffing. Okay, so maybe he was a bit mad?

"He's absolutely bonkers." Veruca said in her higher-than-thou voice.

"Then that's not bad." Charlie said, defending said mad man. I grinned proudly at my godson. I had a feeling he would outlast all the other contestants and win the prize. A loud bang went off and Mike went crashing into a rack filled with pits and pans. I turned around, covering my mouth to stifle my giggles. Willy stopped what he was doing, not even turning around and looking ticked off.

"I told you, silly boy." His voice was detached as he spoke. Ohh, please oh please let Mike be the next person to leave! Mrs. Teevee rushed over to her son, looking him over and rambling on like he had gotten shot or something.

"And that, Charlie, is what happens when you don't take someone's advice." I said, chuckling at the end as Mike gave me a nasty look. Charlie rolled his eyes.

"I know Aunt Tabby. If I hadn't taken your advice, I wouldn't even be here, now would I?" I flicked his nose, smirking. My my, what a smart ass he was becoming.

"Oh, I'm sure you would've won even without my advice." I said, ending the conversation effectively. He pouted, but sucked his lower lip in immediately.

"Wonka. Butterscotch, buttergin? Got a little side business, eh?" Mr. Salt asked, grinning like a fool.

"Candy is sweet, but liquor is quicker." Willy retorted. I raised an eyebrow as he passed by, gesturing my head towards Salt to let him know I had heard everything. He winked with a glimmer in his eye. Violet's father tried to look under a curtain, only for a buzzer to go off.

"No, no! Sorry, but no one must look under there. This is my most secretive machine. This is the one that's going to sizzle old Slugworth," he added a chuckle to the end.

"What's it do?" Charlie asked.

"Would you like to see?" Willy asked back, putting his arm on the machine and leaning on it. There was that twinkle in his eyes again. It made his blue eyes even bluer, if that was even possible.

"Yes," we all said collectively. He smiled wide and quickly pressed a button, turning on the hidden machine. Violet's father jumped away from it as it began to move, looking like a frightened animal.

"But what's it do?" Charlie asked yet again. Mr. Wonka gestured towards the pieces of candy resting on the conveyor belt.

"Don't you see, it makes ever lasting gobstoppers!" Willy held one up for us to see. It was a marvelous looking piece of candy, all different colors and shaped like a weird star. I saw Veruca look at her father. Yep, definitely a rat. "For children with very little pocket money." I swear, he looked at Charlie while saying that. "You can suck them forever-" He barely finished before Veruca pushed to the front, demanding she have one. Soon Mike and Violet were asking for one. Charlie was polite, keeping his mouth closed.

"How do ya make them?" Mike asked. Willy looked as if he hadn't heard him say anything at all.

"I'm a trifle deaf in this ear, speak up next time." I smirked to myself, he was playing the kids who were trying to play him. "Who wants an everlasting gob stopper?" Willy finally asked. The kids moved even close, asking for one. To be honest, I wanted one, but didn't see it polite to ask for one. Again, it was about the children, not the adults. "I can only give them to you if you solemnly swear to keep them for yourselves and never show them another living soul as long as you all shall live." He said softly. All but Charlie crossed their fingers behind their backs. "Agreed?"

"Agreed!" The kids said in unison. They all held their hands out, eagerly awaiting for the sweet treat. He handed one to every kid, almost forgetting to give one to Charlie. Veruca tried to start some shit by saying that Violet had two, only to be called a twit by the gum-chewer. I giggled to myself, catching Willy's eye. Without anyone looking, he dropped one in his coat pocket before telling the kids that they would only ever receive one because it was enough.

"Now come along," he said, gesturing that they all turn around and head in the other direction. I started to follow the children, only to be stopped by a hand around my arm. I turned to find Willy smirking with that same glimmer in his eyes. He pulled me a bit close, holding the gobstopper he had grabbed in front of my mouth. "Open," he commanded softly. I did as told. He popped it in and I shut my mouth, liking the flavors that exploded on my taste buds. He looked behind me quickly before snaking his arm around my waist and pulling me close as possible. There was barely any room left between us. With his other hand, he caressed my cheek softly before brushing his lips against mine. Then he let me go to join the others who were all preoccupied with some working Oompa Loompas. I tucked some hair behind my ear, touching my lips as a blush blossomed on my cheeks.

* * *

_Please enjoy, and Happy Thanksgiving to everyone out there! Review!  
_


	7. Chapter 7

_This story is the product of watching the original, eating some candy, and being on break from school._

_Gene Wilder is Willy Wonka._

_Please review and let me know what you think of this story so far._

* * *

Chapter Seven: Gum Troubles  


Willy walked over to another weird looking machine (the more I think about it, everything about this place was weird), claiming this was another of his favorites. I made sure to stand off to the side, still blushing a light pink. My thoughts had become jumbled from that small kiss, and it was trouble trying to get them all back together.

Mr. Salt was being snarky about how he hoped his nasty daughter wouldn't want one. Violet's father walked away from him. I rolled my eyes at his childishness, it's not like Mr. Salt bites or anything. While everyone crowded around Willy and the machine, I busied myself watching the Oompa Loompas working. I wandered over towards one that was stirring a large pot with a giant wooden spoon. I giggled at the sight; it was quite comical. Imagine it, a tiny Oompa Loompa leaning over a giant pot and trying to stir with a giant spoon. I covered my mouth, stifling my giggles. I didn't want to offend the little guy, that would be rude.

"Would you like some help?" I asked quietly, standing next to the Oompa Loompa. I mulled over the fact that I didn't know what to call him. Surely he had a name? I decided I would name him, if only to help me identifying him from the others. Though, since they all looked alike, that would be a challenge in itself. I would call him Phil, short for Phillip.

He nodded, handing me the spoon and gesturing that I continue to spin it. I gripped the spoon and began to turn it, noting that the smoke emitting from the pot smelt exotic and wonderful. Phil wandered off to talk to some of the other Oompa Loompas, gesturing towards me. Their hand gestures were small, but elaborate. Phil waddled (I kid you not, he waddled over like a penguin) and gestured that I give him the spoon back. I did so, grinning. He huffed a bit. I felt someone tugging at the bottom of my dress, causing me to turn and see who it was. It was another Oompa Loompa. He pointed towards the others, pulling my dress a bit. I sighed, knowing my fun was over. I gently pulled his hand off and patted his head, thanking him. I walked back over to the group and stood behind Charlie.

Willy had pressed some button and the machine started up. The multiple arms moved up and down, slamming down on the trays. There was a bowl holding tomatoes that were smashed, and Violet's father held her up. She waited till the arm moved back up before dipping her finger in it. I glanced over at Wonka, seeing his eyes had glazed over as he stared straight ahead. I crossed my arms and placed them on Charlie's head, resting my head on them. Willy's eyes finally moved, glancing at all the working parts of his machine with pride. I grinned to myself, wondering what he could be making. I smelt numerous things, so many I couldn't discern what they were.

"What you are witnessing, dear friends, is the most enormous miracle of the machine age. The creation of a confectionery giant." Willy explained. I heard the wonder in his voice, like even he couldn't believe it was real. I noticed a giant hive filled with bees in a glass container, and a tube connected to the bottom. Honey? My guess was as good as yours as to what this machine did. Willy made it seem like it made something simply amazing, but all I saw was random items being mashed and squeezed.

Willy pressed the button again and everything stopped. Charlie gave me a confused look and I returned it. Willy held up a small yellow piece of candy, smiling like it was his birthday.

"That's all?!" Veruca cried, disappointed.

"That's all?! Don't you know what this is?!" Willy asked back. Violet stepped up, grinning smugly.

"It's gum!"

"Wrong!" Willy said, getting ready to explain what it was. "It's the most wonderful, sensational, tasteful piece of gum in the whole world!" He sounded so excited and happy, you couldn't help but grin with him. Charlie looked up at me, smiling.

"What's so fab about it?" Violet asked, curious about the new creation. I had to admit, out of all the kids here, I hated her the least. Yeah, she was a bit spoiled and stuck up, but she had an appreciation for candy.

"This little piece of gum is a three course dinner-" Willy said.

"Bull!" Mr. Salt said. I narrowed my eyes slightly at him.

"No, roast beef. But I haven't got it quite right yet." Willy turned to speak to Mr. Salt, only to have Violet steal the piece of gum right out of his hand. I gasped softly, wondering what he would do. "Oh! I wouldn't do that!" He said, pointing his finger at her. He stayed where he was though, not really concerned that she stole his newest invention from him. "I really wouldn't." He said the last part softly. Violet didn't seem to hear him, as she unwrapped the piece of gum and stuck it in her mouth. Her father even tried to stop her, but she just rolled her eyes at him and walked away from the group. She began to chew it, standing in a corner while we all watched. I got the feeling something bad would happen soon. I looked at Willy, a bit worried, only to see that same glimmer in his eyes. It was the same one he had when we were all on the boat. He felt me staring and looked at me, winking. I felt chills down my back.

"Tomato soup! So hot and creamy, I can feel it running down my throat!" Violet said.

"Stop, don't." Willy said, his voice detached. He wasn't serious about stopping her, it seemed. Could that dark side be taking over?

"Why doesn't she listen to Mr. Wonka, Aunt Tabby?" Charlie asked me. I shrugged.

"Maybe because she's deaf?" I asked, smirking a bit. Charlie rolled his eyes at me, but smiled nonetheless. I noticed Willy leaning on his cane a bit more than usual. I frowned a bit, wondering if something was causing him pain.

"This sure is great soup. Hey! Second course is coming up!" Violet said, still chewing. You would think she would actually listen to the man who made it. He even said it wasn't quite right! "Roast beef and a baked potato! Mmm!"

"With sour cream?" Her father asked, laughing at his own joke. He was the only one laughing. "What's for dessert baby?" He asked.

"Dessert?" I stopped listening to her because her skin had begun to get darker. It was turning blue, no wait, she was turning purple. Violet was turning violet! Her father gripped my arm a bit, then rushed towards her. I pulled Charlie closer to me, both of us taking a huge step back. There was no way this could end well. Charlie wiggled out of my grip, wanting a closer look. I kept my distance, getting an uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"I told you I hadn't gotten it quite right, yet." Willy spoke up, finally being listened to. He was sitting on the edge of a machine, shaking his head. His eyes looked dull, almost crestfallen. Mrs. Teevee was standing next to him, but kept her distance. I subtly moved closer to him, patting one of his hands when no one was looking. Violet's father rushed towards him, pointing towards his kid. I stopped paying attention to most of the conversation, keeping my eyes on Violet. I though I heard Willy talk about how it always messes up when it gets to the dessert, but I could've been mistaken. Violet, however, was slowly getting bigger and bigger. She was bloating up. The only thing keeping her from becoming completely round was her big, red, belt. And, then it popped off. I wasn't all that surprised.

"What's happening?" She asked, scared.

"You're blowing up like a balloon!" Her father said, not helping the situation whatsoever.

"Like a blueberry." Willy muttered, only to be heard by everyone. "It happens every time. They always become blueberries." Willy said, biting his thumb nail in thought. Violet's father threatened to break him, then turned back to his daughter. Willy pulled out that weird flute, playing the same weird tune as with Augustus. I giggled as Phil came waddling over, getting instructions to roll Violet to the juicer. Apparently she was filled with juice, not air. Weird, I wonder how that had happened. That's when the other Oompa Loompas began to sing another catchy tune. I giggled, liking how calm they were when pushing Violet out. I hopped up next to Willy, watching everything unfold.

Charlie and the others looked a bit shocked at how Violet was handled, but I found it funny. The girl was literally ball shaped, how could you not want to roll her around?

"I'm told you helped stir a pot." Willy stated quietly. I blushed a bit, embarrassed that I had been caught.

"Phil looked like he could use some help," I muttered, not realizing that I had called Phil by his made up name in public. I felt the tips of my ears burn with embarrassment.

"Phil?"

"The Oompa Loompa who you called over." I said, looking at him with a small grin. He chuckled, shaking his head. He leaned towards me, his lips right next to my ear.

"You, my dear, are quite the mystery. And I do love mysteries." Willy whispered. He began to pull back, only to stop and grab my chin with his thumb and fore finger. He turned my head so that we were facing each other. He leaned forward a bit and gave me a quick peck before hopping off. He gave me a little bow and offered his arm, ever the gentleman. But, this gentleman had quite the dark side. It was like he was a puzzle.

And I loved to solve puzzles.

* * *

_Please review! Your reviews (good ones) help feed the creative demons!  
_


	8. Chapter 8

_This story is the product of watching the original, eating some candy, and being on break from school._

_Gene Wilder is Willy Wonka._

_Please review and let me know what you think of this story so far._

* * *

Chapter Eight: Tasty Walls  


After Violet had been rolled out and her father had all but been dragged from the room, Willy decided to continue on with the tour. Never mind that he had already lost two contestants. It was almost like he knew this would happen.

"Shall we roll on?" He asked everyone, heading towards a small blue, green, and orange door. I was still on his arm, not that anyone noticed. Well, maybe Charlie did, but I think he was preoccupied with the fact that he was still in the game. I grinned to myself, wondering if Willy liked having me on his arm, or if he simply liked to make me blush in embarrassment. "Well, well, well. Two naughty, nasty children are gone. Three, good, sweet, little children left." He smiled at them before pushing through the door. "Hurry, please. Still a long way to go." He called out, walking ahead while the others quickly followed. We passed by an interesting wall that had pictures of fruit that repeated in about 6 rows. Willy quickly turned around, holding his hand out. "Wait, wait. I really must show you this. Lickable wall paper, for nursery walls. Lick an orange, it taste like an orange. Lick a pineapple, it taste like a pineapple. Go ahead, try." He said, all animated about this crazy invention of his. I released his arm to join Charlie, grinning as he licked a plum. I found some blueberries, giggling to myself as I smelt them. My eyes widened in wonder, they actually smelt like blueberries. Too bad Violet wasn't here to see this. Oh wait! She was already a blueberry! I chuckled to myself, finding my own joke to be hilarious, if not a bit mean.

I closed my eyes and gave the paper a lick, grinning as I felt the explosion of flavor on my tongue. Blueberries have always been my favorite fruit, and they always would. Willy sounded so excited that we all liked the idea, that he continued to name off all the fruits. Strawberries and, snozberries? What the hell was a snozberry?

"Snozberries? Who's ever heard of a snozberry?" Veruca asked, all smug with herself for finding a flaw. I narrowed my eyes at that child. She really was a spoiled brat. Now I knew why Charlie's mother got mad at me for spoiling him, she didn't want him to end up like Veruca Salt. I shrugged. Okay, so there was a lot I still needed to learn when it came to children. Willy grabbed Veruca's cheeks just as she turned around to continue licking.

"We are the music makers, and we are the dreamers of dreams." He whispered to her. He released her cheeks and turned around, telling us to follow along. I frowned a bit. I really did want to know what a snozberry was. And what it tasted like.

We walked down another corridor, coming to a room filled with bubbles upon bubbles. Willy gestured widely towards the room, grinning like a mad man. Indeed he was, because only a true mad man knows he is mad, and enjoys it.

"What's it make Mr. Wonka?" Charlie asked. I had wandered off, marveling at the bubbles. I looked up and saw this small fan at the roof of the ceiling. It looked small from where I was, but I figured it had to be very large up close. There were a few glass bottles on shelves, all filled with different coloured liquids. I popped a few bubbles, laughing softly as more took their place. God, my two kittens would have a ball in this room. They absolutely loved bubbles. But who doesn't? I heard some of the children whine about getting something, but I paid them no mind. Willy said no firmly and left the room, telling us to follow along. Charlie and I were in the back, and he stopped, giving me the puppy dog look.

"Aunt Tabby, just a sip? Please?" He asked, clasping his hands in front of him. He looked so damn cute, I felt myself being pulled apart. One part wanted to say no, that it would be considered stealing. But another part was yelling yes. That it wouldn't hurt to have a tiny sip. I waited till we were alone, then gave the tiniest of nods. Charlie rushed to grab a bottle, ready to tilt his head back and have a huge gulp.

"Whoa there, tiger. The tiniest of sips, understand? Then we leave." He nodded, taking a very, very small sip. I rolled my eyes at him, hoping we wouldn't be caught and thrown out. I walked towards the door, peering out. All clear, and I could still hear Willy talking to the other two about another crazy idea. Veruca's voice could be heard loud and clear. I glanced over, only to freeze in my shoes. Charlie was floating, looking scared out of his mind as he lifted up. I ran over to him, grabbing his leg and trying to pull him back down.

"Aunt Tabby!"

"Charlie!" I didn't know what to do. I could go get Willy, risk getting thrown out, and ruining Charlie's chance at winning, or I could let him go while I look for an antidote. I went with the second choice, less chance of causing trouble. "Charlie, I want to grab onto something while I look for an antidote, understand?" He nodded, grabbing onto a metal siding. I let go of his leg and rushed around the room, looking for something that even resembled the "cure". I found nothing, just more bottles of the frizzy drink. I growled in frustration, ready to get Willy and whatever punishment he had. That's when I saw Charlie all but touching the rotating fan. I lost my voice, thinking he would get chopped up and die. Then he burped, loudly, too. And then he floated down. An aha moment went off in my brain.

"Aunt Tabby!" He called out, still too close to the fan.

"Charlie, burp."

"But, you said-"

"I know what I said. Just burp. It'll help you get down." He nodded and began to burp until he was back on solid ground. I glared at him. He bent his head down and pouted. I wrapped an arm around his shoulders, angry at him for scaring me like that, but relieved that he was safe.

* * *

_Well, because of a particularly odd review, I decided to change the story up a bit. If you want to know what I'm talking about, check out the other reviews and you'll see what I mean. Then, tell me what you think of that review. But nothing nasty, understand? Good._

_Now review what you think! _


	9. Chapter 9

_This story is the product of watching the original, eating some candy, and being on break from school._

_Gene Wilder is Willy Wonka._

_Please review and let me know what you think of this story so far._

* * *

Chapter Nine: Goose Troubles  


I quickly ushered Charlie and I into the room the group had stopped into, holding onto his hand tightly. I looked up, finding that everyone's backs were to us. I breathed a sigh of relief, grateful we hadn't been missed.

"I know what you're thinking." Willy said out of the blue. I all but froze in my place, thinking he was talking to Charlie and I. Then I looked around us, gasping to myself. "They can't be doing what they're doing. But they are. They have to. I haven't met the Oompa Loompa who could." He finished, chuckling. I stood in awe, staring at the giant geese, wondering how this was even possible. They were sitting comfortably, laying these giant golden eggs that the Oompa Loompas gift wrapped. "These are the geese that lay the golden eggs."

"Aunt Tabby, can you believe this?" Charlie asked me, shaking my hand up and down in excitement. I nodded, shutting my mouth when Willy turned to talk to me. I found I liked the twinkle in his eyes; it made him seem so innocent and childlike. I turned my attention towards the scales, squinting my eyes to read what it said. I could barely make out good and bad. Huh. I watched a geese lay an egg, the egg roll down and land on the scale, and the arrow point to bad.

"Their laying overtime for Easter." Willy said. I raised an eyebrow. Easter was over, wasn't it?

"But Easter's over!" Mike whined, only to have a hand slam down on his mouth. Willy looked at the geese, eyes wide with fright.

"They don't know that." Willy said softly, pulling Mike closer and closer, like he was about to suffocate the poor boy. I giggled softly to myself, wondering if that was Willy's plan. Suffocate him before he ruined the geese' perfect world. "I'm trying to get ahead for next year." He let Mike go, glancing at me. I patted the boy's head as his mother pulled him to her, shooting me a nasty look. I gave her the stank eye in return. She paled a bit, moving away from me. Charlie's mouth was open and I tapped his chin, making him snap it shut. I looked around the room, biting my lip when I saw a plump Oompa Loompa holding an egg. I stayed behind the group, but started to walk around, looking at all the decorations that went into each egg. I felt a tug at my dress, turning to find the same Oompa Loompa from the inventing room. The one that pulled me away from the pot. I'm going to call him Ed, short for Edward. Ed was holding up a small brush and pointing towards the stairs and tugging me in that direction. I let him pull me away from the others and down to the work area. I heard some giggles from the other Oompa Loompas, one pointing towards Willy.

I glanced up and immediately looked down, blushing a bright scarlet. Willy was staring at me, this amused look in his eyes. He smiled softly, looking away to talk to the group. Charlie gave me a thumbs up, following Mr. Wonka to hear everything he said. I swear, that child idolized the man. It was cute, in a childlike way.

Ed tugged my sleeve, showing me what to do with the brush and the egg. I picked up a similar brush and got to work, smiling to myself. Despite still being on tour, this was quite fun. I began to hum a soft tune to myself, brushing in time to the beat in my head. While fashion was my passion, singing was a secret love of mine. I rarely sang for others though, trust issues. Long, boring story. I'll tell you some other time.

"Oh, Ms. Tabby Cat?" Willy called, using my pet name to grab my attention. I set the brush down and sighed. Apparently my fun was done. I got up and walked back up the stairs, joining the group once again. Willy's eyes held mischief in them. I rolled my eyes playfully at his behavior. He had only added the 'Ms.' to get under my skin.

"Daddy, I want a golden goose." Veruca called out, walking towards the working Oompa Loompas.

"Here we go again," Charlie mumbled. I patted his shoulders, chuckling to myself.

"Okay darling, okay." Mr. Salt said, following after her. "Daddy'll get you a golden goose as soon as we get home." He patronized her.

"No! I want one of those!" She demanded, pointing at the large geese. I raised an eyebrow at her behavior. I hoped he wouldn't crave, but something told me he would try to.

"Wonka! How much do you want for the golden goose?" Mr. Salt asked, reaching into his coat for his checkbook. How did I know this would eventually come down to money? I don't know.

"They're not for sale," I mumbled a it loudly. Willy patted my hand, which was still on Charlie's shoulder.

"Name your price." Mr. Salt kept trying.

"She can't have one." The minute he said those words, she turned around, mouth puckered like she had eaten something sour.

"Who says I can't have one?!" She demanded.

"The man in the silly hat," Mr. Salt muttered out of the corner of his mouth, though he was looking at me. I glared darkly at him. I watched as Veruca began to get angry, demanding she have one and then she did the unthinkable. She began to throw all the decorations up in the air, disturbing the Oompa Loompas work. I gasped softly, not sure what to do. I didn't think this was worth throwing a tantrum for. Charlie took a step back, wanting to get as far from her as possible. Hell, even Willy took a few steps back. I felt the hand on my shoulder tighten as Veruca came very close to him and then elbowed her father in the gut. I smirked, that's what you get for spoiling your daughter so much. She begins to demand for more and more. The hand tightened even more as she continued to rant, so much it began to hurt a bit. I winced, hissing softly in slight pain. Willy must've heard me, because his hand released it immediately. He gave me an apologetic look.

"Sorry, my dear." He whispered in my ear. I grabbed his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze, forgiving him with a soft smile. He grinned brightly, only for it to be wiped off his face as Veruca threw some yellow plastic wrap on his head. He covered his face with his hand, rubbing it tiredly. I kept a hold on his other hand, squeezing it as she kicked and smacked baskets, spilling their contents. I felt like all these bad kids were really taking their toll on Willy, and I wasn't sure how much more he could take. He held my hand, though he moved so that he was standing behind me. He was a head taller than me, so I found it comical when he rested his chin on the top of my head. Charlie chuckled, looking up and smiling at the sight.

Veruca took a small cart and pushed it at a group of Oompa Loompas, causing them to jump out of the way. Only for it to crash into a huge stack of boxes. The Oompa Loompas ran to stop them from falling, but all it did was put them in the path of the chaos. The boxes fell on them. She went to one of the ramps, standing on top of the sensitive scale and yelling at the top of her lungs. The arrow pointed to bad, and down she went.

Charlie began to laugh out loud, and I felt Willy's chuckles as he buried his face into my hair. I blushed a light pink as he took a deep breath of my scent.

"She was a bad egg." Willy, the master of the obvious! I covered my mouth, trying to stop my laughter desperately. I failed as some got through. Willy's hands moved from my shoulder and hand, to where he wrapped his arms around my waist. Mr. Salt just stood there, shocked at what had happened. I couldn't blame him, really. I just hadn't thought it would be this funny.

* * *

_Well, there you go! We're getting closer to the end of the movie, though not the end of the story, necessarily. Review!  
_


	10. Chapter 10

_This story is the product of watching the original, eating some candy, and being on break from school._

_Gene Wilder is Willy Wonka._

_Please review and let me know what you think of this story so far._

* * *

Chapter Ten: Interesting Car  


Willy, the others, Charlie, and I approached the ramp, all of us curious as to what happened to the Salts. Willy said something about them going down to the garbage incinerator. I raised my eyebrows, that seemed a bit more dangerous than the last two. I wondered if Willy had planned on everything happening, or if this was merely coincidence. I rolled my eyes playfully when the Oompa Loompas began another catchy song, making fun of Veruca and her father. I turned away and saw some Oompa Loompas cleaning up the mess she had made.

"Here, let me help." I said softly, picking up some of the boxes. I saw some grateful smiles as I helped reorganize the boxes. I giggled to myself, watching the Oompa Loompas try to reach the higher levels of their wall of boxes. I grabbed the boxes from their hands and placed them up top. Once that was taken care of, I turned to help put the paper, foil, and other Easter decorations back in place.

Only to find Willy standing behind me with an amused grin on his face. He plucked a carefully made paper flower from a nearby basket - one that Veruca hadn't destroyed - and tucked it behind my ear. It was a lovely green color, the petals painted to look like they were frosted a bit. I blushed a bit at the gesture. Willy was getting ever more bolder in his displays of affections.

"An eternal flower for an eternal beauty," he whispered softly, turning to face the remaining people.

"Thank you," I whispered back. Even if he didn't hear me, I still wanted to say it.

"I don't understand, the children are disappearing like rabbits. Well, we still have each other." He said, grinning casually. Mrs. Teevee was right behind him, so she literally had to stop short. Or else she would've ran right into his chest. I growled under my breath at the thought, not liking it one bit. Then I realized I had just gotten jealous of someone else touching Willy. What the hell? "Shall we press on?" He asked, leading us out of the room. I turned and waved goodbye to the Oompa Loompas, feeling bad that we were leaving them to deal with the mess.

"Mr. Wonka, can't we sit down for a minute. The pace-" Mrs. Teevee began, leaning against a wall for support.

"My dear lady, transportation has already been arranged." Willy said, grabbing her arm and leading her out the door. I growled again. Charlie looked at me, grinning smugly.

"Jealous, much?" I flicked his shoulder, ending the conversation there. He continued to grin, even though he had to rub his shoulder. We followed the others into this room where there were Oompa Loompas pouring random liquids down funnels into this odd looking car.

"Behold, the Wonkamobile. This thing of beauty, is a joy forever." He said, waving his cane at everything. The car had a very large tank sitting in the back, which I assumed was where the engine might be. I was unsure, as cars weren't my forte. "Places please, the dance is about to begin." He called out, gesturing we all take our seats. "Better grab a seat, they're going fast." He chuckled at his own joke, though I wasn't sure what was so funny. There were two seats in the front, and two in the back. The Teevees took the front seats, so that left Charlie and I with the back. Not that we minded, much. I was just getting tired of all the selfishness that was being displayed. Willy climbed up to the top seat and began to get the...car...started. I lifted Charlie up and had him sit down, then climbed up myself. I sat down into the seat just as we took off.

And we were instantly covered in foam. I jumped back a bit, laughing at the feeling. It was light and a bit fluffy. I heard our other "friends" crying out, which made me laugh even harder. Willy was working the machine like a mad mad (He truly was one) even though he was covered in foam himself. Charlie stared wide eyed, laughing along with me. He began to throw foam at me, giggling as I threw some back at me. We ignored everyone else, as they were complaining about the foam. Like it was some evil entity.

Willy was signing in Italian, I think, and driving the car. Charlie and I kept playing around, giggling like it was Christmas day. We were passing by this small pillar that had a spin brush on top, like the ones in car washes. As we passed through, we heard this strange noise, and we all popped out, clean as buttons! Charlie looked behind us, asking what had happened. I shrugged my shoulders, but glanced up at Willy. He was busy turning wheels, pulling levers, that he didn't notice me staring. Neither did Charlie, thankfully. Willy said something that I couldn't decipher.

"Is that Japanese?" Mrs. Teevee asked.

"No. It's Wonka Wash spelled backwards." Willy explained, jumping out of his seat. "That's it, ladies and gentleman, the journey is over."

"Finest bath I've had, so far." I whispered a bit loudly to Charlie, giggling a bit. He nodded his head, smiling widely.

"Let's do this again, Mr. Wonka." He said, following after the man.

"You mean that's as far as it goes?" Mrs. Teevee complained.

"Couldn't we have walked?" Mike asked. The kid did make a valid point. Not that I didn't enjoy the ride, I just thought it was odd we ended the ride so soon.

"If the good Lord had wanted us to walk, he wouldn't have invented roller skates." Willy stated, ending that conversation. "Now would you all please put these on." Willy said, handing each of us this white jump suit that had orange stripes going down the sides. There were these large, white goggles that went with it. "We have to be very careful. There's dangerous stuff inside." He said the last part to me, meeting my gaze. I reached out for the suit, my fingers brushing against his. I noticed his eyes darken a bit, before he blinked and they were back to normal. Some voice in the back of my head told me they had darken for one reason. Lust.

I blushed crimson at the thought.

* * *

_Review what you think!  
_


	11. Chapter 11

_This story is the product of watching the original, eating some candy, and being on break from school._

_Gene Wilder is Willy Wonka._

_Please review and let me know what you think of this story so far._

* * *

Chapter Eleven: Wonka T.V.  


I helped Charlie into his suit, zipping it all the way up for him. He groaned, muttering under his breath that he wasn't five anymore. I chuckled before laying a gentle kiss on his forehead. I couldn't help myself, I adored him. I handed him his goggles, refraining from giving him a sharp retort. I stepped into my suit, zipping it halfway up before I remembered my hair was down. I grabbed it all and twisted it, wrapping it into a bun at the base of my neck. But, it wouldn't stay if I let go of it. I sighed under my breath, wondering if I could do this without making a fool of myself.

"Need some help, my dear?" Willy asked from behind. I tried to turn my head to look at him, only to feel his hands cover mine, effectively holding my hair up. I pulled my hands free and finished zipping my suit up. Willy let my hair go just as I threw the hood up. My goggles were hanging around my neck as Willy led us into this all white room. I squinted. My eyes were very sensitive when it comes to light.

"Wonkavision! My latest and greatest invention!" Willy called out, his voice echoing. I giggled. Oompa Loompas were in the same suits as us, only theirs were much smaller and cuter. There was a giant camera in the center of the room.

"It's television." Mike said.

"Uh, it's Wonkavision." Willy said in retort. I chuckled, he disliked being corrected. Then he and Mike began talking about how a t.v. works, only for Mike to steal the show and explain everything in a smug voice. I rolled my eyes, zoning out yet again. I really didn't care for t.v. that much, unless it was news. My business kept my on my feet and t.v. would only get in the way. Charlie liked t.v., and always fussed about how I never had one. I always had to re-explain to him that I while I can avoid a t.v., I don't have the time to spend in front of it. I clasped my hands behind my back and walked around. The room was pretty empty except for the giant ass camera, a few monitors, and the rest of us. Willy was still talking, but I completely missed it.

"Aunt Tabby," Charlie called out, waving me over to him. I appeared next to him, patting his shoulder. I noticed four Oompa Loompas holding a giant chocolate bar, waddling over to this platform. How did I miss that? They placed it on the platform as the camera turned and angled towards it.

"Goggles on." Willy told all of us. I pulled them on, adjusting them to cover my eyes fully. "Lights! Action! Camera!" And as he snapped his fingers, this intensely bright light filled the room. I had to shut my eyes and turn my back, covering my goggles with my hands. Shit, that was way too bright for me. I tore the goggles off and kept my eyes shut, rubbing them. I refused to let them tear up. That would be embarrassing. Charlie noticed, but didn't say anything.

"Shit," I muttered under my breath, walking towards the door. I did my best to not trip or stumble into the walls. I stumbled out of the door and squeezed my eyes as tight as they could go. I slid down the wall, breathing a bit heavily. Not only did my eyes hurt, but now I had the worst headache ever. Dammit, why does this have to happen? I was missing out on Willy's latest invention, and it seemed pretty cool.

When the pain subsided, I stood back up and took the hood off, letting my hair fall down. I noted that I would have to get it cut soon, it was down to my mid-back. I let the goggles hang around my neck, feeling like I wasn't going to need them again. Willy only showed us one demonstration of his inventions, and then it was off to the next room. I walked back in, rubbing my temples a little. I noticed that Mike and the others were standing in front of this small t.v., arguing over the simple command Willy had given him. I walked over, peeking over Mrs. Teevee's shoulder. The screen was black, except for a chocolate bar. Charlie stepped up, taking the bar. He was amazed that it was real. Willy grinned as Charlie tore into the wrapper, snapping off a piece and sticking it in his mouth. He looked over and saw me standing there, smiling at him. He broke off another piece, smaller than his, and handed it too me. I nodded my thanks and placed it on my tongue. I closed my eyes and let the chocolate melt, enjoying the flavor explosion. I opened my eyes, meeting Willy's gaze. His eyes were dark again, and his expression was spine tingling. I felt my cheeks heat up, yet again. This had to be the, what? 20th time I've blushed because of him?

"It's perfect," I said softly. My voice still carried a bit. Now it was Willy's turn to blush. Haha! I made him blush!

"It's unbelievable!" Mrs. Teevee called out.

Mike began to ask Willy all these types of questions about his invention, but I tuned him out. I was more interested in figuring out that look Willy had given me. It had a bit dark, but there was true emotion hidden underneath. I just didn't know what emotion, or emotions, he hid. Charlie handed me another piece of chocolate, and I accepted. I swear, this is the most chocolate I've ever eaten in a day. That's when Mrs. Teevee shouted at Mike, telling him to stop. By my stupid instinct, I turned around just as he pressed the button and stood on the platform. Willy was leaning against the monitor, telling him to stop in that same detached voice of his. I glanced at him, then back at Mike. Next thing I knew, there was the bright light and Charlie was helping me stay steady. My eyes were tearing up, and there was nothing I could do to stop them. I gripped Charlie's shoulders tightly, knowing that if I let go, I'll most likely fall. Willy jumped off the higher platform and stepped behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist. He pulled me into his chest gently, causing me to let Charlie go. The poor boy was going to have bruises on his shoulders by the end of the day, I know it. Willy turned me around, grabbing my chin gently and lifting my head up.

"Why the tears?" He asked, voice heavy with concern. He began to wipe the tears away as Mrs. Teevee shouted that her son was gone. Willy just pointed up, telling her he was in the air. I think I heard her heart stop.

"Sensitive eyes. Bright lights cause them to tear up." He nodded, understanding. He tucked my head under his chin, letting me hear his heart beat. It was strong and steady, very much like Willy.

"Is that why you left? Earlier?" I nodded. He sighed as his grip around me tightened a bit. "I guess the goggles need to be made stronger-" I lifted my head up, looking him in the eyes.

"No, they're perfect. The only thing wrong are my eyes, not your goggles." I said softly, but there was an undertone of finality to my voice. He smirked, brushing some hair out of my face. I looked down, smiling and fighting my desire to ran my hands across his chest. A brief image flashed through my mind which caused me to blush badly. I mentally shook my head, ridding myself of that naughty image. Willy raised an eyebrow, apparently he had caught my whole mental debate with myself.

"Really love, you must tell me what you just thought of." He whispered in my ear, letting me go to attend to Mrs. Teevee and Mike. Charlie, thank God, was much more interested in the Oompa Loompas and the camera. I waved him over, as Willy went to the monitor to find Mike. Charlie said some snarky remark, causing me to let out a bark of laughter. I quickly covered my mouth, pretending to be interested in something else. But I saw the look Willy sent me. It was filled with amusement and laughter.

* * *

_Well, we're almost to the end of the movie, and getting close to the end of the story. Please review!  
_


	12. Chapter 12

_This story is the product of watching the original, eating some candy, and being on break from school._

_Gene Wilder is Willy Wonka._

_Please review and let me know what you think of this story so far._

* * *

Chapter Twelve: Elevator  


After Mike was pulled through the t.v., his mother and him were sent to the taffy puller, and the Oompa Loompas had sung another song, Charlie and I were the only two left. Besides Willy, that is. We left the camera room and went back to where the suits were to be placed. I unzipped mine and stepped out of it quickly, laughing as Charlie had his foot stuck and he had to kick it off. Willy had unzipped his suit, but was having a bit of trouble in trying to get his arms out.

"Here," I said, grabbing the material on his shoulders. He stopped moving completely, staying perfectly still. He turned his head to look at me, his eyes narrowed in curiosity. I raised an eyebrow, daring him to stop me. He chuckled, shaking his head. I pulled the suit off of his arms and he stepped out of it. He grabbed the suit from my hands and leaned in. His nose was barely touching mine.

"I still want to know what you thought of," he said, leaning forward even more until our foreheads were touching. I felt his arms snake around my waist, pulling my body closer to his. The position we were in made it look like he was about to dip me. His grin was mischievous. He brushed his lips against mine, grinning smugly as Charlie cleared his throat. I blushed in embarrassment as Willy moved us back to normal standing positions. He chuckled, his hand placed on my lower back. Charlie raised his eyebrows at us, grinning like he had caught us doing something bad.

"Sooo, you two?" He asked, laughing as Willy nodded. I lowered my head, grinning widely. I felt Willy's hand move to rest on my hip, pulling me so that both our sides were touching. "Mr. Wonka? What about the others?" Charlie asked. Truth be told, I wanted to know as well. Yes, they were all horrible children, but they are products of their parents.

"They are perfectly safe, Charlie. I assure you." Then he let me go and reached into his pocket, pulling out these papers. I heard him mutter bills, taxes, and something about a note to the Queen. Charlie started to follow after him.

"Mr. Wonka, what about my Aunt Tabby and I? Does this mean we win?" Willy got this look in his eyes, like he was hiding something yet again. I rested my hands on Charlie's shoulders, watching Willy. He refused to look either of us in the eye. He hid himself partially behind the door, and pointed to another.

"I'm terribly sorry for not showing you the way out, but if you go through that door, you'll be able to get out." My mouth almost fell open in shock. He shook Charlie's hand and then mine. What the fucking hell? He walked through the door and shut it harshly. Charlie looked heart broken, turning to look at me. He was just as confused as me.

"What just happened?" He asked softly. I pulled him into a tight hug, rubbing his back. He fought to hold his tears back. "Did we do something wrong?" He asked into my chest. I shrugged.

"I don't know Charlie, but I'll be damned if I don't find out." I said, gritting my teeth. I let go of him and walked to the door, pulling it open. I quickly walked in, only to slow down so that I could look around for Willy. Charlie followed after me, shutting the door quietly. I noticed a clock that was cut in half, and yet it was still working. Everything in this room was cut in half. Curious. I walked forward and found Willy sitting at his cut in half desk. He had taken his top coat off and his top hat was resting on a half bust. He was smoking a cigar that smelled intriguing. I shook my head mentally, this wasn't the time to admire him or his office, no matter how curious I was. "Willy." I called out, standing next to him. When he didn't answer, I let out a frustrated breath. "Mr. Wonka." I tried again. That caught his attention. I saw his shoulders tense up before he relaxed.

"I'm incredibly busy, my dear." He said, keeping the cigar in his mouth.

"I can see that, but I want to know why you were so rude to Charlie. He won your contest, didn't he?" Nothing. Oh, I was getting so pissed. What happened to Willy? The charming, yet psychotic gentleman? Was that all just a show, to get close to me? "When does he get his prize?" I tried a different tactic. Getting mad would do Charlie no good.

"He doesn't." I took a step back, gritting me teeth even harder. I pinched the bridge of my nose, letting out a shaky breath.

"And why not?" I said through my gritted teeth. Willy took the cigar out of his mouth and placed it in his half ash tray.

"Because he broke the rules."

"Rules?" I looked at Charlie, not sure what he was getting at.

"Wrong, my dear, wrong! In the contract, the one he clearly signed! All notions would be void..." He continued to shout at me, holding up a smaller copy of the contract and reading off all the rules. I clenched my hands at my sides, wanting to knock his damn block off. Charlie was shaking his head over and over again. I gestured for him to come to me, wrapping my arms around him tightly. I glared darkly at Willy, shocked beyond belief. He stopped his ranting right at the part where he was talking about the drinks, the one that Charlie had sipped. Once he was finished, I continued to stare at him, forbidding myself to show how hurt I was. So, all his wooing HAD been for pretend.

"Come along, Charlie." I whispered, guiding my heart broken god son out of the room. As we were walking out the door, he stopped and turned around. I stopped and let go of his hand, wondering what he was thinking about. It was silent, minus the clock. Charlie slowly walked towards Willy, his eyes shining from his unshed tears. He took a deep breath as he stood next to Willy.

"Mr. Wonka," he called out. I watched as Charlie placed his gobstopper on Willy's desk, reminding me that I had taken mine out long ago and placed it in my pocket. He then walked back to me, holding his hand out. I grabbed his, nodding in approval.

"So shines a good deed." Willy mumbled. Charlie and I stopped in our tracks, not sure what he was talking about. His hand covered the gobstopper. "In a weary world." He dropped his pen and spun around. "Charlie!" He called out. Charlie stopped and turned back around, worried that he had done something wrong. "My dear boy." He said, a smile breaking across his face. "You've won! You did it! You did it!" He shouted out, grabbing Charlie and spinning him around. "I knew you would, I just knew you would!" He continued, setting Charlie back on his feet. Charlie shot me a grin, which I returned. "Oh Charlie, forgive me for putting you through this. Please forgive me." He said. Charlie gave him a small smile, but pointed towards me.

"What about my Aunt Tabby?" He said softly. I blinked, wondering what Charlie was getting at. Willy looked at me and walked over to me, pulling me towards him. He didn't say anything, just laying his lips against mine. The kiss wasn't like all the others. The others had been soft and quick, this one was hard and passionate. My hands rested against his chest, clutching the material as he kept it going. He pulled back, panting a bit. He rested his forehead against mine, not caring that Charlie had seen the whole thing. Charlie's mother would throw a hissy fit if she learned about this. I smiled softly, liking his way of apologizing. He let me go, waving his hand towards a white door. How had I not noticed that?

"Slugworth!" Charlie shouted, running towards me. He hid behind me, peeking his head out to see. Willy gestured for him to come back out. He did, but slowly.

"No, no. This isn't Slugworth. He works for me." Willy explained, laughter in his voice.

"For you?" Charlie asked.

"I had to test you, Charlie. And you passed the test." Charlie gave a big grin. "You won!" Willy shouted again, turning to grab his coat and hat.

"Won what?" Charlie asked again.

"The jackpot my dear friend! The grand and glorious jackpot!"

"The chocolate!" Charlie shouted, excited.

"The chocolate. Yes the chocolate, but that's just the beginning." Willy explained, the laughter still in his voice. Once his jacket and hat were on, he held out an arm towards me. Without even thinking about it, I placed my hand on it and he tucked it into his elbow crease. He led the way out of his personal office (not sure why it took me that long to figure that out), leading Charlie and I. Charlie was very quick to run after us, laughing to himself.

He stopped in front of another door and opened it, showing us this golden looking elevator like machine. He held the door open for us. Charlie went in before us, then Willy helped me into it. I let go of his arm so that I could walk into, only to feel his hand on my lower back. I shot him a glance, finding him smirking darkly. I found that I liked that look.

* * *

_Please review, we're almost done! Please let me know if I should end with this movie, keep going, or make a sequel! _


	13. Chapter 13

_This story is the product of watching the original, eating some candy, and being on break from school._

_Gene Wilder is Willy Wonka._

_Please review and let me know what you think of this story so far._

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: Big Prize  


The seats in the elevator were red velvet, very much like the seats in that boat we had ridden. Willy climbed in right behind me and shut the door. He spun something and the other doors closed. He put his cane in a little slot and stood next to me, placing his arms around both Charlie and I.

"This is the great, glass wonkavator." I looked around. It looked oddly like a regular elevator. "An elevator only goes upwards and downwards. The wonkavator can do sideways, slant ways, long ways, down ways, back ways, square ways..." He continued to name every which way his elevator could go. He began to explain to us that if we press any button inside this machine, it would take us to any room in the entire factory. "Up until now, I've been to every room." His expression tried to hide his loneliness, but he wasn't fooling me. I placed a hand on his shoulder, giving him the softest smile I could muster. He closed his eyes briefly, resting his cheek on my hand before opening them and gesturing to a large button above Charlie's head. It was white with a ring of red around it. Willy explained that he has never pressed that button before. "Go ahead Charlie." He said softly.

"Me?" Charlie asked. Willy nodded his head. Charlie looked at me and I nodded as well. He smiled and reached up, pressing the button. Immediately, the elevator began to shake. Charlie sat down, holding onto a rail so he wouldn't go flying into one of us. The shaking caused me to stumble into Willy, who wrapped his arms around my waist. He sat down on a seat, pulling me down. I ended up sitting on his lap.

"Hold on tight! I'm not sure exactly what's going to happen." Willy said. Charlie looked a bit frightened, reaching out so he could lay his head in my lap. I began to run my fingers through his hair, humming a soft tune to calm him down. Willy rested his head on my shoulder, smiling as one of his hands rested on my hip. I blushed a light pink, curious as to what was going through his head. I could only imagine, but something in the back of my mind told me that I didn't want to know. I ignored that little thought as Willy lifted his head up and looked at me. I stopped my humming, but continued to mess with Charlie's hair. Willy moved so that his lips were right by my ear. "Soon, my dear, I hope for you to do the same thing to me." He whispered softly. My blush turned from pink to crimson. He chuckled. The elevator began to move faster and faster, heading towards the roof.

We smashed through the glass roof of Willy's factory and we were soaring above the town. Charlie lifted his head up to look outside, a wide grin breaking out across his face. I watched him, happy beyond belief that he had won. Turns out, my advice had been right. I stood up to look outside, grinning as I saw my small town home. It looked so small from up here.

"How did you like the chocolate factory, Charlie?" Willy asked, smiling proudly at Charlie.

"I think it's the most wonderful place in the whole world." Charlie said truthfully.

"I'm very pleased to hear you say that. Because I'm giving it to you." Willy said. Charlie froze and turned to look at the man, thinking he was joking. He wasn't. "That's alright, isn't it?" He asked, smiling. "I can't go on forever, and I really don't want to try. So, who can I trust to run the factory when I leave? And take care of the Oompa Loompas for me? Not a grown up. A grown up would want to do everything his own way, not mine. That's why I decided a long time ago, that I had to find a child. A very honest, loving child. To who I can tell all my most precious, candy making secrets." He explained in a soft voice. Charlie watched him, taking everything in like a sponge.

"That's why you decided to send out the tickets." Charlie said, everything clicking into place for him. Willy nodded, chuckling at how smart my god son was.

"That's right. The factory's yours, Charlie. You can move in immediately. And so can your entire family. I want you to bring them all." Willy told Charlie. Charlie hugged Willy, who wrapped his arms around him and hugged him back. He closed his eyes to enjoy the moment. I grinned, wanting to squeal. They looked so cute like that, like a father and his son. "And Charlie, don't forget about the man who suddenly got everything he wanted."

"What happened?" Charlie asked, releasing Willy so he could look at him.

"He lived happily ever after." Willy told him, his eyes twinkling in happiness. Then he smiled as Charlie hugged him again, hugging the lad as if he was his own. And I guess, in a way, Charlie was like the son he's probably always wanted. When the two released each other, I quickly turned back around to pretend that I was enjoying the view. Charlie moved so that he was standing next to me. He hugged me as tightly as he could.

"Thank you Aunt Tabby." He said into my side. I sat us down and hugged him back, laying a gentle kiss on the top of his head.

"You're welcome," I said softly, letting him go as he wanted to make sure we would heading in the right direction. I turned so I could watch him, well aware that Willy was watching me. I blushed when I felt one of his hands wrap around mine, squeezing it tightly. He adjusted himself so that he was sitting right next to me. He pulled my hand so that I had to lay my head against his chest, listening to his heartbeat. It was strong and steady. It was silent for a few minutes, and then we landed. The door opened and Charlie raced out to tell his family to good news. I was about to get up and follow him, when Willy decided to wrap and arm around my waist and keep me where I was.

"Now that we're alone, my dear. Do tell me what you had thought of back at the factory." He said, his face inches from mine. If it was possible, my face was the darkest shade of red imaginable. Willy took note of it and began to trail a finger up and down my back. I shivered slightly, making him smile darkly. He kept doing it as he leaned forward, his nose brushing against my neck. His lips left soft kisses along my neck. His grip around me got a lot tighter, so tight that there was no room left between us. If I were to turn, my chest would be up against his. I think he knew this.

"It-it's not an appropriate thought." I whispered, as his kisses became a bit harder. I gasped when he nipped the spot where my neck meets my shoulder. He kissed the spot as he bit down a little harder. A soft moan escaped pass my lips and I was pretty sure it encouraged him.

"A naughty thought, hmm? How intriguing." He said, lifting his head so that he could kiss the spot behind my ear. I gasped as he nipped my earlobe. He chuckled. "Maybe we'll be able to recreate that thought." He said, going back to my neck. He adjusted so that I was leaning ever so slightly back. He kissed the nape of my neck, nipping it gently. "My dear, I especially want you to stay at the factory." He said, looking up at me. I didn't trust my voice, so instead, I nodded. He smiled before his eyes became a very dark blue. "And not just in any room, I want you to stay in my room." He said ever so softly before capturing my lips with his own. My eyes fluttered close as he deepened it, pressing our lips together as tight as he could. His tongue darted out and brushed against my bottom lip. I gasped, surprised. His tongue quickly went in and began to dance with mine, his dominating mine. Willy squeezed my waist, producing a soft moan. As his tongue explored my mouth, committing every place to memory, his hands gripped my waist, lifting me up. I gasped as he settled me down on his lap, his arms encircling around my waist. The only thought I could produce, was that I hoped Charlie didn't walk outside and see us this way.

* * *

_Ta da! The final chapter! But don't worry, there will be a sequel! It will be entitled Chocolate Cat: Sugar and Spice. Please review!  
_


End file.
